Brothers in arms, the bond of the dragon siblings
by K.O.1945
Summary: This is the story of two brothers, whose lives have been a living hell, moving and escaping from place to place... Now beginning a fresh start in hometown they encounter new friends, old problems occur and tragedy strikes. Main characters Ryuga and Ryuto, requested by my cousin Roseshine76, Rated T for strong language and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers in arms, the bond of the dragon siblings**

**Author's message: **_Hey everyone, it's been a while since I last updated, hope you all had a good Christmas and are enjoying your winter break. Anyway came up with this story drawing some beyblade characters, as well as a request from my cousin Dawn AKA Roseshine76 to make a story about the brothers Ryuga and Ryuto. After some decision making and watching various films to decide to develop this dramatic tale, this will be my second major story, next to my digimon story: unstoppable evil. This story is rated T for violence scenes, strong language. Now on with the show!_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**This is the story of two brothers, born in the dragon's flame, both orphaned by violence and crime...**_

_**The eldest forced to make sacrifices in order to protect his younger sibling. **_

_**The younger pressured and tempted into a life of crime while trying to make right with his older brother. **_

_**This is the story of how powerful a bond can be against overwhelming forces, and even in death... The dragon's fire is eternal...**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Returning home, introducing the brothers! **

It was a sunny afternoon over Metal city, the city was busy, and traffic was moving along the roads, large crowd of people were walking in different directions on the streets. In another part of the city, a taxi was driving through a residential area, in the 'suburban slums' of the city, Inside the vehicle was the driver, opposite to him was young man with white spiky hair and red streak, tanned skin and golden eyes.

He was wearing a black shirt, white leather jacket, black jeans and shoes. Behind them was a younger boy about 15 or so, he bared a striking resemblance to older male, he had white spiky hair with a red patch. He was wearing white sleeveless shirt with yellow lining under a green overcoat, navy leather trousers and hiking boots. Next to him were a bag pack and two suitcases with airport tickets attached to them.

"**So... Is this your first time in Japan?" **the old driver asked the young adult next him who was looking out the window with a plain expression as he watched the scenery

"**No... We were born here in Metal city, we moved to Hong Kong 10 years ago and then the U.S five years later" **he said still looking out the window as he saw pollution from afar

"**Sounds like you've been all over the place... Got any family here?" **the driver asked him as the teen next to him clenched his fist still with his head turned away from the driver

"**It's just us... Our parents are dead, they were the only family we had" **he said as the driver looked a little uneasy as there was once again a silence as he cleared his throat

"**I'm terribly sorry about that, you have my condolences" **the driver said as he turned into a new road, the teen in the back quietly scoffed before looking down

"**Don't be... They died years ago..." **the older boy said in an emotionless tone as he slowly closed his eyes as he started to think about something as he pressed a button to lower his window to feel the gently breeze on his face

"**You alright back there Ryuto...?" **the older spiky haired teen said revealing the younger lookalike to be named Ryuto who looked over to him

"**I'm fine Ryuga... Just a little tried I guess..." **he said revealing the older boy to be named Ryuga as he sighed faintly and then yawned before looking back down as the taxi drove down the road

* * *

Ryuga and Ryuto Kōtei were brothers, Ryuga was 18 and Ryuto was 15, they had been orphans since they were 8 and 5 when their parents were killed in gang shooting. After that they moved to the states with a long lost uncle, who abused and beat them, however at ages 13 and 10 they ran away when their uncle tried to sell them to settle a drug debt. After that they spent a year on the streets fending for themselves, resorting to stealing to survive, eventually social services manage to rescue them and put in a orphanage.

Soon after when Ryuga turned 16 and moved him and Ryuto into an apartment where he worked a part time job while he and Ryuto attending high school. Life was a struggle but it was still liveable until Ryuga learned a few months ago that his parents had left a large sum of money and the deed to their family home in metal city. After some lost paperwork was recovered and then signed Ryuga and Ryuto returned to homeland to start a new life in their hometown.

Ryuga had hoped that this would a fresh start for him and his little brother, he had really suffered over the years, he took so many vicious attacks from his uncle to protect Ryuto, and he had to give up his childhood so that his brother could have something close to one. He had spent his whole life protect and guiding Ryuto, making sure they had somewhere warm to sleep, making sure he had food to eat even he had to go hungry.

Ryuto was moulded by what Ryuga taught him, and what he saw in the crime and violence they witnessed and experienced on the streets. He didn't really understand it at a young age, but as he got older he came to believe that a life of crime was better. He got into a lot of trouble in which Ryuga had to clean up, Ryuto one day wanted to payback Ryuga for everything he did for him as his brother. To make him proud of him for once in his life, in truth both brothers wanted to make a change to benefit the other...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this, I'll get to work on the second chapter tomorrow and hopefully have it done by next Tuesday. In the next chapter Ryuga and Ryuto get settled into their new home while meeting some new friends and returning to their old habits. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think on this chapter and I'll have an update soon, as well a new chapter for my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the neighbourhood, new friends, trouble up ahead pt. 1**

The sky was a golden orange, the clouds were a faint pink as the sun was setting halfway over Metal city, Ryuga and his brother had just arrived in a suburban street. The rows of houses on each side of the street, the grass on each of the front porches was cut freshly cut, most of the house were painted a traditional white, with black or brown lining and the roofs were all tiled brown.

At the end of street were the siblings were a red house with white lining had a 'sold' sign of the front lawn as Ryuto gently kicked it repeatedly. Their bags were placed beside him while Ryuga was just paying the taxi driver, he gave him extra 20 as a tip as the elderly driver thanked him as he started up his car and then drove off, and Ryuga watched him drive away before he turned to look at the house.

"**Hmmm... It's really different but... I remember this place..." **Ryuga said as he looked up at their old family home, they haven't been here in over 10 years

"**Yeah, yeah whatever... Look can we go inside already, I need a piss and to sleep" **the younger sibling said as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he held it, Ryuga was standing right behind him with a raised fist

"**I don't wanna hear that kind of talk from you Ryuto... Come on let's go" **Ryuga said as he headed towards the main door with an annoyed Ryuto following him

"**Alright then... Let's see what the old home looks like...?" **the older sibling said as he put the key into the door turning the locks as he slowly opened the door

Ryuga unlocked the door as slowly opened as the wood began to creak, he took a single step into the house and looked around. The first thing he saw as the two doorways opposite each other in a hallway, one was leading into a living room and the other into the basement. Just a few feet away was a staircase leading up to the second floor with 3 bedrooms and a bathroom, and at the end of the hallway downstairs was the kitchen.

"**Hmm... Not bad... Not bad at all?" **Ryuga said as he had examined what he had seen so far as he entered the house with Ryuto following as he slightly looked around

"**Looks brand new, but the dust suggest that no one's lived here for a few years" **Ryuga added as he placed his bags to one side as he went into the living room

"**I don't really care... As long as there's a bed for me up there for me..." **Ryuto said as he dropped his bags looking up at the staircase as Ryuga looked over at his brother and then smirked

"**The rooms are up there... But there's probably one 'great' room up there" **Ryuga said as his brother quickly glanced at him and then back at the stairs, and Ryuga glanced at his brother

"**I got first dips!" **Ryuga said as he started to sprint up the steps with Ryuto quickly following him as they tried to pushed each other's out of the way, as they were about to reach the top Ryuga grabbed his brother by his leg making drop on the final step

"**Too slow!" **the older brother said laughing as Ryuto got up glaring as the rushed at Ryuga tackling him to the ground as he got up and opened the first door as Ryuga got up and quickly followed

Inside this room was a single bed with red sheets and white lining, the walls were a deep red and the floor carpeted. The room was covered with dust and the windows were locked and the curtains were closed, the two looked around in slight disappointment and then quickly looked each other. Then Ryuga glanced over to door at the end and ran towards as Ryuto rushed after him

"**Back off bro!" **Ryuga said as he face palmed Ryuto who quickly held his face in pain as Ryuga got to the door and started to open it as the younger teen glared at him chasing after him

"**Oh you son of a..." **Ryuto said just as his brother opened the door looking inside as he reached him pushing him aside as he looked into the room, this one was had a black bed with dark blue sheets, the walls were a navy blue with white lining and the furbished with wood

"**Now this is a room... I really like that atmosphere in here" **Ryuto said after fully examining the room suddenly Ryuga got back up as he looked around the room

"**Hmm... Yeah this is a pretty good room I guess... Well you step in here first, that's our rule" **Ryuga said submitting as his younger brother triumphantly fell back on his bed with a sigh a joy

"**Yep..." **Ryuto said with a smile as he closed his eyes and yawned slightly, he was still a little jet lag from the plane ride as his brother looked back to the hallway

"**Alright, go and get your bags and get settled, then I'll see if we can some takeout or something..." **Ryuga said with his back turned to his brother, Ryuto didn't respond to him

"**Ryuto? Hey why aren't you answ..." **Ryuga turned and sighed slightly to see his brother already in a deep sleep, he was more tired than he looked at he started to snore

"**That's okay... You just rest little brother..." **Ryuga said in quiet tone as he paused for a moment watching his brother before heading down the hallway and back downstairs

Ryuga was now at the bottom of the staircase, he sat of step and slightly looked around the area of the house, after all the turmoil and drama he and Ryuto had been through, it was nice to have such a luxurious place to them. But it was still hard to believe that this home that they lived in as a family, a place where they grew up, a place where their cries as babies echoed through the house.

"**No more troubles... This is a fresh start for us, for him..." **Ryuga said to himself as he looked back upstairs as he smiled for a moment, just then he heard noise in the distance coming from outside

"**Huh? Sounds like some kids playing outside..." **he thought to himself as he got and walked around to the front door and slowly opened it, suddenly he ducked as something fast and metal shot right in his direction

"**What the h...!" **Ryuga got back up to see a spinning top like object with metal spinning into the side of the door, wedge in the doorway as it was still spinning

"**Oh wow, that was a close one... Hey are you alright?" **a voice in the direction of where the metal object had come from spoke as Ryuga turned to see boys standing in road

The boy who spoke first was a short with bright green hair, he had light brown eyes, and he was wearing a yellow shirt with a white line down the chest and blue shorts with white trainers and socks. The other was a much taller boy, he had tall dark red spiky hair and golden brown eyes, and he was wearing a plain orange sleeveless shirt under a blue short-sleeved jacket, black pants and red shoes and some bandage of his nose.

"**I'm so sorry about that, I guess I overdid with Pegasus's power, it sent Kenta's bey almost into your face" **the boy with spiky red hair said while rubbing the back on his head while laughing nervously

"**Yeah me too, Sagittario and I should've been able to counter Pegasus" **the shorter boy with green hair said as he gently rubbed his cheek with a finger as Ryuga looked at them

"**Wha... Oh I see, is this your bey right?" **Ryuga as he took the object out of the side of the doorway, it shined a sparkle of gold in the sunlight as he tossed the 'bey' back to the green haired boy who caught it

"**Oh thanks a lot, I'm really sorry about that..." **the green haired boy said looking at the dent his bey had made into the wall as Ryuga looked over to see some kind of dish

"**So I take you two are bladers then huh? That your stadium dish over there" **Ryuga said pointing at the dish in which a another spinning top like object was still going

"**Yeah, so friend I take you're a blader yourself right...? If you've got a beyblade you can battle us if you want" **the red hair boy said as Ryuga had confused expression on his face before smiling at them revealing the objects as beyblades

"**Hmm... Well you're a strange guy aren't you? You put a dent in my wall and now even though you don't even know me and asking me to have a bey battle?" **Ryuga said as the spiky haired boy just looked at him

"**Why don't you start by telling me your names?"** Ryuga asked as the two boys looked at each other and then at Ryuga, the red hair smiled, walked up to Ryuga and then extended his hand

"**My name is Gingka Hagane, it's nice to meet you..." **the taller boy said revealing his name as he waited for a reply from Ryuga who smiled and shook Gingka's hand

"**Nice to meet you Gingka, I'm Ryuga Kōtei" **Ryuga said as Gingka had a huge smile on his face as Ryuga smiled back at him then the second boy walked up the older teen as he extended his hand as well

"**And I'm Kenta Yumiya, it's a pleasure to meet you Ryuga" **the green haired boy said revealing his name as he then shook Ryuga's hand

"**Hey Kenta, same to you... So do you guys live around here?" **Ryuga asked as Gingka looked at the house realising that Ryuga had come out of his house

"**Yeah... So you've moved into the old house here, you're our new neighbour then" **Gingka said looking back at the house as Ryuga turned back looking his new home

"**Uh yeah... Me and my brother just moved into here, it was the house we grew up in" **Ryuga said as Kenta and Gingka eyes slightly widen

"**Oh I see... I can't remember the last time anyone lived in this place... It's been abandoned for a long time" **Kenta said examining the house

"**Yeah I can't remember anyone living here over the years..." **Gingka said as he paused for a moment and then he snapped out of his daze

"**Oh I forgot, we still need to finish our bey battle!" **Gingka said as went back to the stadium dish and picked up his beyblade it was a blue and red bey

"**I wanna see your bey against my Pegasus Ryuga! This will be the starting point of our friendship!" **Gingka said with his hand pointing at Ryuga who looked a little shocked

"**Wait what?! What the heck are you talking about?" **Ryuga said as Gingka got out some device, a launcher of some kind as he put his beyblade into it making a sound of metal clipping

"**Hey don't forget about me Gingka, I wanna battle against our new friend too!" **Kenta said as he had already put his bey into a launcher aiming it at Ryuga who looked so confused and shock

"**Whoa, whoa, hey I didn't agree to have a bey battle with you... Besides I haven't used my bey in years" **Ryuga said with two aiming their beys at him

"**Ah you never forget how to use your bey Ryuga? And after this we can't just hang out!" **Gingka said as Ryuga as a 'sweatdrop' appeared on the side on his face as he had a nervous expression on his face

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Sorry that this took a while, been busy with 6****th**** form and some other projects, I hoped you enjoyed reading this new chapter. I was deciding whether or not to add beyblades into this story or not, and how to set out this story, anyway I've already done the first 700 words for the next chapter. Please leave your reviews and I'll update as soon as possible, hopefully next week I'll a new chapter for this story. Until then... **


End file.
